Happeness
by sylarbadass
Summary: No real plot, just another little one shot by me. Go check it out if you would like to.


JUST ALITTLE ONE SHOT FROM ME. JUST CAME TO ME. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. NO REAL PLOT LIKE ALWAYS.

(Logan POV)

I was sitting on the couch watching something on TV. We were off today and all I wanted to do was get in some rest. We had been working long hours and I needs a break. I decided to find something and leave it on for the background noise. I wanted a nap so I flipped it to some random channel, lay down, and closed my eyes getting ready to have my nap when the front door flew open. I groaned out, sat up and looked to see James standing there. He was pissed again. "What is wrong with you now?" I asked him as I started to lie back down again.

"Your boyfriend is what happened to me… He is…" I smiled and laughed because I knew what he was talking about. James had told us that he was into men and women, so Kendall being the person he is has been trying to set him up for over two weeks now.

"James I have told you this already just let him set you up with this guy he knows. It will be easier on you." I said as I put my arms over my eyes to block out the light and his voice. I have not been feeling well for the last few weeks but I never told anyone that. No one needed to worry… I felt the couch shift I moved my arms and looked to see James sitting next to me.

"Why haven't you told anyone that you're sick Logan better yet why hasn't you told Kendall? Hmm, wait I know why you have not told anymore. You're scared to even find out…" He asked looking at me. I sat up, just looked at James for a few second, and then looked to the floor. He moved again and I felt his arm go around me. "It isn't the same Logan and you know it…" He was right but.

"James…" I couldn't get my words out I started to cry at the memory. When I was 13 my family and I went on vacation everything was going find until I walked back one of those nights with someone I knew and trusted attacked me and… you get the picture. I also became pregnant because of it. I couldn't handle it when I found out. I did something I have always hated myself for but I was just a kid. I had no other choice at the time. My child needed to be aborat because of everything that happened.. The stress and... I knew it was wrong but I couldn't carry his child. I looked up at James and wiped my tears from my face. "I know it isn't the same James but what if I am? We are so busy with the band and touring… This isn't…"

"You stop this right now Logan! Stop making excuses. I know you were heartbroken because of what had to happen but your older now and things are a lot difference… Logan, Kendall will understand if you are. Everything will work out and you know you need to find out. So you and I are going right now or what?" I sighed because I knew James was right. I wasn't raped or tricked. I was in love with a man that would go to the ends of the earth for me. But I was still scared. I could feel James watching me. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Your right but James… Let's not tell Kendall until I know." He smiled and hugged me before pulling away. I smiled when the front door opened to Kendall. He smiled at me and then seen James. I laughed when I saw his eyes.

"Hey babe… Oh, James I talked to Derek and he wants to meet you and go out this Saturday…" Kendall said walking into the kitchen, right over to the fridge. James rolled his eyes and I laughed again as a little pain hit me. I groaned out a little bit. James turned to me. Thank God Kendall didn't hear anything. I nodded at James and he gave me a warm smile (You ok) he mouthed out to me. I nodded my head again when Kendall closed the fridge door. "So James what I am going to tell Derek," James he knew better he should just say yes or Kendall wasn't going to drop it.

"Fine I will give this Derek guy a chance…"

"Good, look here is his number go give him a call." Kendall threw James his phone as he walked over towards us. I smiled at James and he got up and walked into the hallway. Kendall came this way, kneeled down and gave me a kiss before sitting next to me. I placed my head on Kendall chest as soon as he sat down. I felt Kendall arms wrapped around as he always does. "Hey… Did you get that nap in that you wanted?" He asked as he rubbed his hands down my back. I shook my head no. "Logie you need to get some rest you have been getting tried quickly these later few weeks and its starting to worry me. Are you feeling ok love?" I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I had to tell him.

"Kendall… I need to tell you something and please don't be upset with me. I don't even if it's true and I am scared… And Kendall…" I was cut off, Kendall placed his hand over my mouth. I stopped talking as he removed his hand. He smiled at me. I was confused. "Why are you smiling and looking like a murder?"

"So James finally talked to you? I had a feeling you might be but I know you are scared and wouldn't have told me right away. Logan listen to me. I am not that guy and this is complete difference than before. I love you and if you are… We will be able to handle everything. But I think we should take you to the hospital to find out before you and I worry ourselves to death." I didn't know what to say. I jumped Kendall, knocking us both onto the couch.

"I love you…" I said before kissing him. He smiled into my kiss.

"I think I am in love…" James said as he walked out of his room. Kendall and I both sat up and looked at him.

"Told you…" I looked at them both. I didn't know what was going on. Kendall turned to me. "Derek is a Cuba hair model…"

"Oh I see…" I laughed.

"So are we all going to the hospital to see if little Logie over there is pregnant or not?" James asked. Kendall smiled, got up and pulled me from the couch to stand right in front of him.

"Logan everything will be ok… I love you. Now let's go see if we're going to dads."

I was nervous the whole way over to the hospital what if I am pregnant, what are we going to do? I don't think I am ready for this. I know bringing a life into this world his amazing but… Just what if? "Logan stop thinking…" I turned to Kendall who was sitting in the back seat with me as James drove us. I gave him a very weak smile as he took my hand in his. "Logan everything is going to be ok. If you are that is wonderful news and if not that great to. Whatever happens I am here and I am not leaving you." I just nodded my head. I knew Kendall wouldn't hurt or hate me. He loved me. This is difference Logan he loves you and wants this baby. I moved my head and looked out the window and closed my eyes as that day came into my mind.

(6 years back)

"Mom please don't make me tell them. He is going to jail, I don't want to face him or tell his parent. I just want to get rid of this thing inside me! Please don't make me face them, please…" I cried into my mom shoulder has my dad drove us to their house. I didn't want anyone knowing that I was… That he… because of what he did I have this thing growing inside me. I can't help but love and hate it all at the same time. However, right now I just wanted it gone and to never tell anyone anything especially him.

"Honey I know love but we have to… I can't say I understand how you feel but they have a right to know what you have decided." I just cried more into her shoulder. I was so scared of everything. I just wanted the one person that would make me feel better and that was Kendall… But he wasn't here when I needed him the most. I closed my eyes again as I rubbed my hands on my stomach as I thought and prayed that this was Kendall baby and not his… He took something away from me that I wanted to give to Kendall one day and now I have this thing inside me because of him. I started to cry even harder. I soon felt moms arm tighten around me. "Shh sweetie it's all going to be alright." Not long after that the car stopped and I knew. I looked up and then looked to mom.

"Please mom…" She pulled me into a kiss before we got out of the car. We got out, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell. I clung to my mom waist not ever wanting to let her go. It wasn't long until Mark and Laurie Roberson opened the door. They saw us and just shook their heads.

"Mark, Laurie may we come in." Dad asked them. No words were spoken they just moved to the side and allowed us to come into their home. I started shaking as we walked into the living room and sat down. I sat next to mom never letting her go.

"Joanna, David… Listen we kniw what Scott did was wrong but do you ever think that if your son wouldn't lead him on this wouldn't have happened?" I moved from my mom side and sat up.

"Lead him on! Your fucking son raped me in an ally and then left me there bleeding and in pain! How the fuck is that leading someone on?!" I yelled out. "Scott is an…" I was stopped when Mr. Roberson soon up.

"Listen up you little dick my son is going to jail because of you! You lead him on and then called the cops on him saying that he raped you when indeed you wanted it!" he yelled back at me. I sat there trying to fight back the tears. Mom pulled me to her as my Dad stood up in front of me.

"Mark you son attacked my baby and left him for dead in that ally! Scott is a monster who deserves everything that is coming to him. Logan is a minor and still a child and because of your son, he has lost his child hood. We came here tonight to try and set thing right but I see you don't want that now." Dad yelled at them. He motion for us to leave. Mom and I stood up when this sharp pain hit me. I fell to the ground and moaned out in pain, I looked down and seen blood running down my leg. I knew it was happing I should have never...

(Present day)

I sat there looking at the hospital as we drove by the entrance. Kendall grabbed my hand as I looked back to him. He had the biggest smile on his face. "I love you babe and whatever happens is going to be wonderful." I smiled back, leaned in and kissed his lips as James found a parking spot.

"Well I guess it's now or never." Kendall just shook his head as we got out and started walking towards the building. We walked in the door and right up to the woman at the desk.

"Hi can I help you?" She was a young blond girl around my height with green eyes and a very sweet smile.

"Yes Logan Knight" I said to her. She smiled again and started looking on her computer. I go by Knight now because everyone already thinks Kendall and I are married so why not us his name. I mean we are engaged.

"Yup got you right here sweetie it should only take a few minutes. You may have a set." I took Kendall hand, walked him and James over to the chairs, and sat down.

"Don't be scared baby…" Kendall said me to.

"I am trying not to be love. I know it's all going to be ok. Deep breaths…" I said shooting a grin to Kendall. He smiled and then we looked to James who was texting on his phone. He hasn't said a word since we got in here. "James?"

"Yea…" He looked up at us. He looked strange for some reason. "Are you ok? You look strange."

"Hey Lo when did you start feeling sick," He asked me. Kendall and I looked to one another then back to James. He was looking scared as he looked at something on his phone.

"About two weeks after Camille party… Why?" I sat there and then thought of something. James was drunk and was all over Dak. "James?"

"Oh shit…" He said jumping up and ran straight into the bathroom that was next to where we were sitting.

"You don't think?" I asked Kendall as we started to stand up when my name was called "Go check on James Kenny then come back…" I stood up and followed the nurse into a room in the back. I sat down and looked around.

"Sweetie are you ok? You looked kind of scared." She asked me. I gave her a smile.

"Yea,"

"Oh it's all going to be ok. Is your husband going to join us?"

"Yea he went to check on one of our friends." I told her. I sat there a few second longer before she come over and did some blood work and other things. Right when she finished Kendall knocked on the door he poked his head, smiled, and walked over towards the bed I was sitting on. "Is James ok?"

"He is in the other room freaking out right now. I told him I was coming check on you before I went back over to him."

"Mr. Knight if you and your husband want to stay with your friend while we run your test you may." The nurse told us.

"Thank you." Kendall grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall into James room. He was pacing the floor. "James you alright," he turned to us and you could see he was worried and scared. I ran to him and pulled him into my arms. "Oh James… Listen it's going to be ok… you hear me."

"Wow where have I heard those words from." I looked at Kendall and blushed. He was right everything was going to be ok. Kendall was here for me and we were going to be a family maybe soon or later. But right now we needed to be there for James. It was a few minute before the doctor came into the room. We all turned and smiled at him.

"Well since your both in this room that makes this easier."

"I am pregnant right?" I asked holding Kendall and James hand. Kendall squeezed it and smiled.

"Yes Mr. Knight you are… About 5 weeks." He said. I stood there and closed my eyes when Kendall touched my face. I opened my eyes and started to cry.

"I love you so much Logan… So much," He grabbed me and brought me into a kiss. I smiled and kissed him right back. I was truly happy. This will be difference.

"And you Mr. Diamond are as well…" Kendall and I pulled from one another and looked to James. He looked like a deer caught in someone headlights.

"He is going to pass out." Kendall and I both said together when he did. James fell back onto the bed.

(Six years later)

"Morgan Ray Knight and Jackal Jamie Hunter get you little butts over here right now!" I yelled out as I looked around the house for my daughter and goddaughter. They made a mess in the living room and now were hiding from me because they knew I was going to make them clean it up. I moaned when I walked back into the living room after looking around the whole house. I saw the couch and sat down on it. Being five month pregnant and have five years old is a hand full at time but I wouldn't give it up for nothing. "Ok girls I give up you win this time." I yelled into the house and then heard giggling coming from the dining room.

"We love you daddy!" Morgan little voice called and then more giggling.

"If you loved me you and Jamie would make me a sandwich and bring it to me."

"We don't love you that much Uncle Logie…" I laughed at Jamie. She is so much like James it's unreal.

"Brats…"

"Yup" The girls yelled out.

I must say that the last six years have been amazing for me. The day I found out I was having Morgan I freaked out and well so did James his freak out was much worse than mine. But with the love Kendall and I share he made everything ok. I was scared that I would have problems and have to abort her like the last one but I never did. She was perfect and still is. James told Dak and he was upset at first. He was with James for a while trying to make thing work before things went bad. But Derek… He stepped in when James needed him and not long after that they got married and three years ago be legally became Jamie father. Kendall and I got married six month after Morgan was born and I have been happy even since. Big Time Rush went on for about another two years before we wanted to move on. Carlos married a wonderful woman and they have three little boys. James and Derek are both modeling and Jamie is now starting to as well.

Kendall got back into the hockey and is doing wonderful and I, well believe it or not I am a big time actor now... I am doing movies and I have my own TV series. As Camille would say, I was bitten with the acting bug. I love it… It is amazing. A month ago, I finished one of my movies that will soon be released at the end of the year. One of my biggest one yet. I am done with everything until this little one is born. Life is perfect….

"Ouch Jamie that's hurt!"

"Well you shouldn't have took my mirror!" I leaned back and laughed.

(THE END)


End file.
